Siren Song
by Rrit
Summary: Her murderer was Dawlish, a disgraced Auror, who avenged his brother. His brother's killer was her sister. The vicious cycle would always come back around. Unless that man didn't kill her. Then what? Who did kill her, and who killed her murderer? What happened to her Murderer. What happened to her? [Teddy x OC]


**May have triggers and themes. Contains suicidal thoughts and notions.**

**written for-**

**Wand Wood comp. (Fir: Wands made of fir are also referred to as the 'survivor's wand'. They are poor tools in the hands of the changeable or indecisive. Fir wands are particularly suited to Transfiguration, and favour owners of strong-minded and occasionally, intimidating demeanour. Write about a strong character. Alt: write a post-War or Next-Generation story.)**

**Spell, Curse and Charm comp. (Adavra Kadavra- Killing Curse. Write about a murder. Alternatively write about the death of a loved one.)**

**Zoo animal challenge (Ant-Perseverance and teamwork. Write about a Hufflepuff)**

**Divergent comp. (Candor: "Politeness is deception in pretty packaging.")**

**A bit of motivation competition**

**procrastinators united comp. ii**

**OcXcannon character comp. ((Oc)Cais Chang and Teddy Lupin)**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

"What are you doing out here Teddy?" Victorie's voice wavered.

She was in fifth year, just turned fifteen, and she, despite what the girls in her year whispered, wasn't stupid. She saw him from the corridor window and she ran as fast as her legs would take her to the astronomy tower.

She knew what he was doing.

The only thing she wondered was if he did.

Now she was closer and she could see clearly. He teetered on the tower rim, walking like an acrobat on the cusp of death.

Shrugging, he glazed down at the ground that seemed leagues away. Just looking made Victorie dizzy. "Great view, here." He noted as through he wasn't seconds from plummeting to his death.

_Perhaps he knew and just forgot to care._

_Perhaps he cares but knows enough not to._

He didn't seen afraid, more reckless. Teddy Lupin wasn't afraid of death, he had seen one too many in his lifetime. He was seventeen and he knew as much as she that Hogwarts was fantastic but cruel.

Wanderlust came with a price and that price was the underlying borders. The scuffles in the hallway had increased over the years that Victorie had attended. Madame Pomphey, old and cranky, never saw less than twenty students with tails or muggle bruises.

Victorie didn't want Teddy's name to be added to the already growing list of Hogwarts deceased.

So she held up a hand for him to take. For a second she thought that he was just going to push her hand away and just lean a bit to the side to fall to his death. She wouldn't be able to save home either. Her wand was back in her dorm and Victorie, despite being a fantastic keeper, was not strong enough to so show catch Teddy's hand before he fell over the edge like in the muggle movies. Even if she miraculously did catch him, she wouldn't be able to haul him back over.

_That would have been the worst thing ever._

_To save someone only to kill them yourself._

If he fell and she caught him, she wouldn't be able to hold on. He would be holding on to life because of her and would die when her hand would give way to gravity.

Though, none of that happened. Shrugging again, Teddy took her hand and hopped off the border. The cool open air only got colder when he let go of her and walked off.

Victorie was left on the rooftop of the tallest tower, notorious as a favorite haunt of Hogwarts couples, alone.

**IX**

Sulking between classes, no one bothered to talk to him anymore. Victoire still tried but he brushed her off. She didn't get it.

Death was only the next world. The gateway to everything he loved. The unknown was scary but was his future any different?

Teddy Lupin had less than six weeks left of school and no direction. His direction fled when _she_ died. They had always planned everything together, their futures had been carefully choreographed to fit together. They had made plans starting at the beginning of sixth year summer.

_She had been so excited to live life_

_Funny how she died_

_Even funnier how he was still alive._

**IIX**

Twenty eight hours after she was found another body was too. This was an older man and he wasn't a member of faculty of Hogwarts.

_he was her murderer. _

_Who was his?_

**VII**

Her funeral was a horrid affair. Her sister sobbed, and her family mourned. Her family, Teddy noted, was torn by war. Just another similarity that he could never tell her about.

Teddy never knew just how much they were alike till she died. He knew that they were interested in the same things, same house, same sense of humor but now, everything that once strengthened their friendship was just another bullet shattering his heart.

Parents killed by Death Eaters.

A member of the D.A. As their guardian.

Never knowing their parents.

Liking Bertie Botts ever flavor beans.

Hating the Hogwarts house segregation.

Wanting to make a change.

Loving Spring.

Tossing snowballs in the winter.

The list went on and on. All the things he loved her for. All her qualities and how he could relax around her. Around her, his face would morph, until it was just right. It changed until it was his face.

Teddy didn't have a face. He had so many he didn't know which one was the real one. Around her, he had a real face.

_How are you a fake if all your 'facades' are a million faces?_

_How can you call any of them the 'real one' if they're all real?_

_How come you have everything appearance wise at your fingertips?_

**VI**

What does one do when you're trapped? No future? you're delusional. You do things, act out that you normally wouldn't.

_Her murderer was Dawlish, a disgraced Auror, who avenged his brother. _

_His brother's killer was her sister._

_The vicious cycle would always come back around._

_Unless that man didn't kill her. _

_Then what?_

_Who did kill her, and who killed her murderer?_

_What happened to her Murderer. _

Everyone wanted to get a glimpse of Teddy Lupin's girlfriend's murderer.

Teddy did not.

**V**

Aurors swarmed the school in less than an hour after she was found. Teddy was questioned by four men and woman before his godfather finally arrived.

Sweeping him from the broom closet that the Aurors had decided to use as the interrogation room, Harry hugged Teddy and lied through his teeth when he said everything would be okay.

Everything was _not_ okay.

Harry looked tired and worn when he lifted her body up and placed it on a stretcher. Teddy stood at the entrance of the Great Hall while an Auror stood guard making sure that no one could enter.

No one included Teddy.

They were polite enough but he knew what they were thinking. Politeness is deception in pretty packaging. They thought he did it.

**IV**

Her dark hair was spread out on the floor of the great hall like a halo. She looked like an angel with her unseeing eyes and delicately limp arms positioned above her head. Teddy would have thought she was sleeping. Sleeping awake.

Her school robe was gone. Instead it was just the traditional skirt, blouse and sweater that was soaked with blood.

Her yellow Hufflepuff tie was now Gryffindor.

Tiny cuts littered her body, -probably more bellow her ruffled clothes- that were obviously made with a knife. They were to crooked and random to have been made by the orderly precision of a spell. The hilt of a jeweled dagger protruded out of her chest, missing her vital organs by centimeters.

Apparently, she bled out on the great hall floor, still alive and suffering. Her killer hadn't even bothered to proper kill her.

_She was alive four hours ago._

_She was killed two hours previously._

_Teddy had said goodbye to her only three hours ago._

_Somewhere in that hour, someone killed his best friend(and girlfriend)._

**III**

"Teddy!" She smiled and pushed him away.

He grinned as they interlocked arms and marched out of their class. They had marched proudly like the Queen's personal guard before she kissed him.

They laughed and joked as they made their way down the corridor only stopping at the moving staircase.

She told him she'd see him later after her double advanced transfiguration.

She unlinked her arm and waved as her feet carried her away, still smiling as she walked to her death.

Teddy walked too, happily, to his own transfiguration class. Only three hours before his world would come crashing down.

**II**

His head rested on her lap. They were lying under a tree near the Black Lake. Everything was perfect. He would tell a corny joke and she would respond in kind, playing along.

A girl watched them from afar. She had glossy blonde hair and was the figurehead of beauty. What wasn't beautiful was the scowl That marred her face.

**I**

"Though Uncle Harry went out with her sister! Ted, it's weird." Victoire tried to reason with him.

"what?" Teddy asked, "I don't get that's wrong? She's not her sister."

"But still." Victoire gave Teddy a meaningful look.

"What?" Teddy asked again. "And if she was her sister she would be older than Uncle Harry, even."

"That's not the point." she seemed to growl and Teddy took a step back.

"Okay, okay, so I won't go out with her sister."

"You're hopeless." and with that Victoire walked away, her shimmery veela hair flowing in her wake.

**nulla**

"Hello, mind if I sit?" a voice behind Teddy asked.

The Hogwarts Express was packed. Teddy could nearly keep still; it was his first year.

He jumped when he heard her voice. Turned from his position to face the young Asian girl at the doorway of the compartment, he nodded. quickly, he scrambled to move his stuff, which he had just thrown all over the place when he arrived, away to make room. Tossing a jacket out of the way, he waved her over.

"Teddy Lupin." He introduced, sticking out his hand.

She grasped his hand with surprising force for a girl of her small statue. "Cais Chang." She responded.

Teddy couldn't at that time fathom how much of an impact she would make in his life.

* * *

><p>Meteor Cais would shoot across the Teddy Sky and in a blink of an eye she would disappear in the horizon. Brilliant and bright if only for a moment. She'd crash land into the soft ever-changing earth, and somehow, she would just crumble to dust, leaving a impossible crater to fill.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: closing notes I suppose, thank you for reading and if any are wondering(which I doubt that you are) why I titled this story Siren Song. I'm still wondering that myself. I just found the phrase to be poetic. I had originally thought of 'Siren Bay'. Nope, sorry, nothing here to do with sirens.**

**If you haven't noticed, the whole story goes backwards. You start at the aftermath etc. till you get to the very beginning.**


End file.
